Mordu par la Bête
by Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres
Summary: -Mais ça va pas? -Tu m'as gâché mon travail. -Est-ce que c'est une raison pour me bouffer?


**Titre:** Mordu par la bête

 **Genres:** Humour/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Personnages/Pairings:** Hawks/Enji Todoroki alias Endeavor

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de My Hero Academia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé: «** Mais ça va pas? » « Tu m'as gâché mon travail! » « Est-ce que c'est une raison pour me bouffer? »

 **Note de l'auteur:** Dans l'ordre chronologique d'écriture, ce n'était pas ce texte que j'avais prévu de poster. Mais le texte en question est méga court, genre c'est plus un headcanon qu'une fic'. XD Je le réserve pour la semaine prochaine histoire d'équilibrer un peu!

Btw j'arrive au bout de mes textes finis (je croyais en avoir plus mais il y a beaucoup d'histoires en chantier qui cachaient le mini buisson en carton peint) et c'est légèrement la panique. Mais éventuellement j'aurai fini un texte que j'ai commencé récemment d'ici ce soir, je croise les doigts pour que ça se passe comme prévu!

En attendant je vous laisse cette semaine avec ce texte...spécial. Je sais pas comment décrire ce truc. XD

* * *

Ça faisait trois heures qu'Enji triait ces rapports et ils commençaient sérieusement à lui sortir par les yeux.

Pour ne rien arranger, Hawks s'était ramené au bout de deux heures, avait pris une douche et « oublié » ses affaires dans son bureau, puis avait voulu l'aider. Il l'avait repoussé en se disant qu'il chercherait juste à le distraire. Ce qu'il avait fait pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de le foutre à la porte.

Enji s'appliqua dès lors à l'ignorer, ce qui l'aida grandement à finir sa tâche. Il contempla avec satisfaction les quatre piles parfaites des photocopies triées par date, catégorie de mission et type d'intervention. Il se leva pour aller chercher les classeurs dans lesquels il les rangerait définitivement.

À ce moment il s'accorda un coup d'œil vers le plus jeune, dont les bras étaient encombrés par un paquet sommaire de linge qu'il identifia comme ses draps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Grommela-t-il en le voyant passer devant lui.

Hawks haussa les épaules.

-La lessive, apparemment, répondit-il comme si ça coulait de source.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça chez moi, rétorqua Enji, les sourcils froncés.

-T'es trop long, faut bien que je m'occupe.

Il lui passa donc sous le nez, et sous celui de Fuyumi qui passait dans le couloir. Fuyumi qui observa la pile de linge avec stupéfaction, et jeta un coup d'œil timide à son père pour savoir si c'était normal. Enji haussa également les épaules, sans plus se formaliser des lubies de Hawks.

Quand il revint dans son bureau après avoir été cherché les classeurs dans un réduit de sa demeure, il vit son amant debout sur la pointe des pieds, devant l'armoire à linge. Elle n'était pas très idéalement situé, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit dans sa chambre en toute logique. Mais Enji n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire le transfert.

Et il le regretta, quand il vit que Hawks fléchissait les genoux, visant apparemment une paire de draps inatteignable pour lui. Ses ailes se déployèrent, et malgré le « NON! » dramatique d'Enji, elles exécutèrent un puissant battement qui hissa Hawks jusqu'à l'étagère voulue... et dispersa les feuilles bien classées sur le bureau.

En touchant de nouveau le sol, Hawks lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, puis en tournant la tête s'aperçut du carnage.

-Oh. Désolé.

Enji maîtrisa difficilement un accès de rage. Il combla en trois pas furieux la distance qui le séparait du plus petit, et avant qu'il eut pu tourner de nouveau la tête lui attrapa fermement les cheveux et l'obligea à offrir son cou d'une pression.

-Uh? AÏE!

Enji venait de mordre brutalement sa jugulaire, profitant qu'il était en t-shirt.

-Mais ça va pas? Protesta vivement Hawks alors que son homme le relâchait.

-Tu m'as gâché mon travail! Répondit Enji dans un grondement.

-Est-ce que c'est une raison pour me bouffer? S'indigna son amoureux en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le torse qu'il ne sentit même pas.

Enji le fusilla du regard. Hawks en fit tout autant. Le numéro 1 finit par regagner sa chaise de bureau sans un mot de plus, laissant Hawks souffler d'agacement et ramasser les papiers par terre.

-Espèce de sauvage.

Enji ne répondit pas. Hawks porta une main à son cou, espérant faire passer un peu la douleur en massant. Il retira sa paume pleine de traces sanguinolentes.

-Je saigne, lui reprocha-t-il aussitôt.

Enji consentit à lever les yeux du peu de papiers restés en piles pour le vérifier. Il grogna mais consentit à revenir vers lui.

Il se pencha et l'attrapant par la taille, le souleva afin d'avoir de nouveau accès à son cou. Il lécha les plaies, soutirant une plainte ou deux à Hawks que ça ne soulageait pas du tout.

-T'es qu'une brute.

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention.

-T'aurais pu me punir autrement. L'attaque de l'homme-tigre, ça va pas marcher deux fois à mon boulot.

-Tu trouveras autre chose.

-Ouais ouais. Je vais plutôt m'en tenir aux faits et descendre un peu plus ta côte de popularité.

Enji haussa un sourcil. Hawks paraissait aussi sérieux qu'exaspéré.

-Personne ne te croira.

-Attends de voir.

Enji desserra son étreinte pour le laisser retomber sur ses pieds. Il prit les papiers qu'il avait déjà rassemblé et retourna à ses piles sans plus se soucier de lui.

À ce moment, Fuyumi entra avec un plateau de thé. Elle s'aperçut tout de suite de la blessure de Hawks et lâcha un cri étouffé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé monsieur Hawks?

-Ton père m'a mordu parce que j'ai fait tomber ses papiers.

Fuyumi vit avec ébahissement l'expression rancunière du héros ailé qui fusillait effectivement Endeavor du regard, tout en continuant de rassembler les feuilles. Elle se demanda si c'était une blague... Mais l'atmosphère ne donnait pas du tout cette impression.

Elle évita sagement de croiser les yeux de son père et fit demi-tour le plus discrètement possible.

Enji avait observé sa réaction, et fronça les sourcils.

-...Elle t'a cru?

-J'espère bien. J'attends de voir comment tu vas leur expliquer ça.

Hawks termina sa phrase en posant tous les papiers restant devant son petit-ami. Endeavor voulut les prendre, mais une tape sur ses mains lui fit suspendre son geste. Hawks attrapa toutes les feuilles, les observa un instant, puis avec méthode, reconstitua les quatre piles en une poignée de secondes.

Enji écarquilla les yeux. Il vérifia les premières pages, et constata que c'était réellement trié.

-T'es juste trop nul, asséna Hawks en reprenant ses draps si chèrement gagné pour regagner la chambre en claquant la porte.

Enji resta comme un imbécile devant ses piles, commençant seulement à réaliser qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise et que tout ce qu'il avait gagné en trois heures, c'était un amant fâché. Et ses dossiers auraient été bouclé depuis belle lurette s'il avait accepté son aide dès le début.

Il essaya de le faire sortir de la chambre, en vain. Il s'était enfermé dedans et n'avait même pas voulu lui répondre. Il n'avait pas daigné sortir non plus pour aller dîner, et Endeavor était descendu seul pour dîner avec ses enfants, exceptionnellement tous réunis. Enfants qui le jugeaient tous avec plus ou moins de perplexité. Personne n'osa demander où était Hawks, bien qu'ils se soient très certainement rassemblés en espérant qu'il vienne alléger l'atmosphère, mais leurs regards n'en disaient pas moins.

Quand Enji remonta dans son bureau, il toqua plus doucement à la porte.

-Hawks, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Pas de réponse.

Il essaya de tourner la poignée, et s'aperçut que cette fois, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Bon, il ne devait plus autant lui en vouloir alors.

Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. À tâtons, il atteignit son lit et enflamma sa barbe dans la foulée.

Il aperçut à la lueur des flammes Hawks, allongé sur les draps propres, profondément endormi.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, et se pencha pour caresser sa peau meurtrie. Un faible gémissement et un froncement de sourcils y répondirent. Il se pencha donc pour déposer quelques baisers légers au creux de son cou.

-Fiche-moi la paix... marmonna Hawks en écartant ses lèvres du dos de la main.

Sans se laisser démonter, Enji attrapa donc sa main et la couvrit de baisers à son tour. Hawks entrouvrit un œil embrumé par le sommeil, puis le referma avec un haussement d'épaules. L'une de ses ailes bougea alors pour entourer partiellement Enji.

Le numéro 1 retira alors ses chaussons pour venir se coucher à ses côtés, prenant à juste titre le mouvement pour une invitation. Il éteignit ses flammes, et pris Hawks dans ses bras, rabattant les draps sur eux.

-Pardon... murmura-t-il, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure emmêlée de son amoureux.

Pour toute réponse, Hawks se blottit un peu plus contre lui... et le mordit à son tour.

Enji fit un bond et tomba carrément du lit. Hawks alluma la lampe de chevet, pour savourer sa vengeance et surtout l'air estomaqué d'Enji qui ne s'y attendait pas une seconde. Il l'avait eu pile à l'endroit où le col de son costume de héros laissait sa peau apparente.

-Lol, bon courage pour expliquer ça à tes collègues demain, daddy, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier avant de ré-éteindre la lumière et de retourner à son roupillon.

* * *

 **Deuxième note de l'auteur:** Tout l'aspect vaguement SM de cette fic' a été inspiré par Moira qui a des headcanons NSFW ultra intéressants que j'ai du mal à exploiter. Voilà voilà. XD


End file.
